


don't need the universe (when i have you)

by smallorbits



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallorbits/pseuds/smallorbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a whirlwind fic for a whirlwind romance. inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/chankaiprompts/status/567949252141432832">this</a> prompt by @chankaibot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't need the universe (when i have you)

_you're enough. i don't need the universe - 150422 blonote_

 

  
Jongin vaguely remembers Chanyeol suggesting such a thing one night over soju and fried squid. It must have been a month ago, or maybe three weeks, and they were celebrating. What they were celebrating escapes Jongin, because Chanyeol is prone to do things like that, wants to enjoy each and every moment to the fullest. They might've been celebrating Chanyeol breaking his score in Super Mario, or something equally as trivial. Chanyeol's ability to make every day seem like a blessing is what made Jongin fall in love with Chanyeol in the first place.  
  
"Get up, bitch, we're going shopping."  
  
Jongin blinks blearily and makes his body go limp so it's harder for Chanyeol to pull him up. Chanyeol looks way too cheerful for- Jongin glances at the clock, oh, he slept through lunch again.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Chanyeol says, tugging at Jongin's arm, and Jongin waves his Saturday goodbye.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are we hitting the duty free shops?" Jongin asks, stubbornly ignoring the luggage Chanyeol is happily tugging along. "Chanyeol, we can get better deals in the city."  
  
Jongin had fallen back asleep the moment he settled into Chanyeol's car, after Chanyeol sleep walked him through washing up and spoon fed him a few bites of cereal. Somehow, he hadn't noticed the luggage in the backseat. Or realised that his passport has been missing from its hiding place under his socks.  
  
"Relax, it's just Japan. Easy two day trip."  
  
Jongin stops in his tracks, back going rigid as the situation finally sinks in. "Japan?" He didn't even pack or exchange currency. God knows if Chanyeol has the sense to pack right for the weather. What if he packed all HBA shirts like the last time they went to Jeonju. What if he forgets to bring along the allergy medicines because Chanyeol can't keep away from fluffy animals but Chanyeol is also highly allergic to fluffy animals.  
  
"We have time," Chanyeol says soothingly and he's gently rubbing circles into the back of Jongin's hand while lowering his voice on purpose so Jongin lets himself be led to the boarding gates.  
  
And they do have time. Jongin is stuck in that period of time after grad school, with the slow realisation that he's overqualified for entry level jobs and underqualified for a proper managerial position.  
  
Chanyeol has flexible work hours and he's in between projects after completing the album of some hot shot teenage idol.  
  
Jongin had many weeks of fun pretending to be jealous over all the time Chanyeol was spending with the eager songstress, because he enjoys the attention Chanyeol lavishes on him when he's riled up.  
  
When the plane is going down the runway, Chanyeol laces their fingers together and brings their locked hands up to his lips for a reassuring kiss. "Hey, don't worry, I've got you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you," Jongin says sincerely. "I love this."  
  
From the Tokyo Skytree observation deck, they can see past the glittering city below as the city readies itself for a busy night. All those lighted buildings are symbols of someone pulling an all-nighter, and Jongin has never been more grateful to be unemployed.  
  
They spent the day fooling around in Harajuku and Shibuya, taking far too many silly purikuras and hitting up Alcatraz ER, the prison themed restaurant. "Just to check it out," Jongin claimed but everyone saw the way he lit up when they found out they could stir their drinks with dildos. The vagina shaped cakes were a bonus.  
  
"Come on, we should take a picture to commemorate," Chanyeol urges as he watches Jongin press himself against the skydeck’s glass windows to drink in the darkening skyline. He fumbles in his bag to pull out his phone and tugs Jongin closer.  
  
Jongin obediently strikes a quick V, giggling when Chanyeol leans forward to nip at his fingers and then steal a quick kiss at the corner of his mouth. The photo comes out funny, with Jongin's face half distorted because he's turning his face away to avoid Chanyeol's kiss. They're in public, after all.  
  
"I almost don't want to go home," Jongin sighs, leaning into Chanyeol's chest and ignoring the tittering tourists around them.  
  
"Good, because tomorrow we're going to Taiwan."  
  
Luckily, the windows of the observation deck are fortified, but if you squint closely enough, one might see the soft imprints of where Jongin pushed Chanyeol's face into the glass.  
  
  
  
  
  
Taiwan is dizzying. If Jongin was comfortable in the bustling streets of Hongdae, Shi Lin night market catches him off guard with the sheer number of young people pushing around the place.  
  
"Dick waffles." Chanyeol points out the stall, having a keen eye for these sort of things.  
  
"We're stumbling upon a lot of phallic objects in our travels," Jongin muses but they stand in line anyway. It's _penis shaped waffles_ and they never claimed to be the most mature.  
  
They join everyone else in taking inappropriate selcas and Chanyeol chokes while pretending to deep throat the waffle.  
  
"Come on, you can take it. I'm bigger anyway," Jongin laughs and the camera in his hand slips, almost crashing to the ground before Jongin dives to save it.  
  
Chanyeol hums non-committedly and shuffles off to check out a bubble tea place, leaving Jongin standing there and wondering if he was just insulted.  
  
"Hey!" he cries a minute too late, pulling his lips into a pout and stamping his right foot for good measure. He bumps Chanyeol's hip with his own and snipes back huffily, "You're nothing to yell about either."  
  
"You're cute," Chanyeol laughs and sweeps Jongin's bangs aside to brush his lips against Jongin's forehead, an unspoken apology.  
  
Jongin lets out a tiny contented murmur and they both know Chanyeol's forgiven.  
  
  
  
  
  
They land in Hong Kong at noon and Jongin is far too sleepy for anything that requires him to move. They decide to skip Disneyland and Disney Sea and just spend the day lounging around in the hotel room watching b-flick movies on the TV.  
  
Jongin takes everything he said about Shi Lin market in Taiwan back. The night market was crowded but nothing compares to their destination for dinner, Mongkok, where their senses are bombarded with so much stimuli Jongin has to cling to Chanyeol to find his ground and not be swept away by the moving crowd. Chanyeol is very pleased at this new development.  
  
Chanyeol nudges Jongin in the side and cocks his head to draw Jongin's attention. The street is lined with photographers offering to capture instant memories in film, promising great shots for a low price.  
  
To their left, a young couple wearing matching baseball jackets lies on the ground with their chins propped up, smiling at each other. The photographer crouches on one knee and with a few shouted directions that Jongin and Chanyeol can't understand, the flash goes off, and the photo is instantly printed on the spot. Even from so far away, Jongin can see that the photo came out well, and the happy couple walks away with bright smiles.  
  
They're actually so adorable Jongin feels his jaw hurt.  
  
He turns to Chanyeol to complain about the sheer amount of _cute_ and finds Chanyeol grinning at him expectantly.  
  
"No," Jongin says, so horrified he lets go of Chanyeol's hand.  
  
"Why not?" Chanyeol widens his eyes and blinks rapidly in an attempt at being cute. It's really not appealing but Jongin has to stamp down the little curl of adoration anyway.  
  
  
  
"Closer," the photographer directs in hesitant English, gesturing for them to cut out the awkward posing.  
  
Jongin peeks up at Chanyeol just when he hears the click of the shutter and that turns out to be Chanyeol's favourite shot- Jongin staring up at Chanyeol like Chanyeol is his the anchor while Chanyeol's smile is so soft and indulgent.  
  
Secretly, Jongin likes last two shots the most. In a fit of playful impulse, Chanyeol had lifted Jongin off his feet and the first shot shows Jongin's arms wrapped around Chanyeol's neck, head thrown back in gleeful joy. In the second, Jongin improvised by planting a playful kiss on Chanyeol's nose and Chanyeol's eyes are scrunched shut mid-laugh.  
  
They may have drawn a fairly large crowd of curious onlookers, but as they go through the photographs again later in the hotel room, Jongin thinks it's all worth it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Isn't this fun?" Chanyeol yells. His voice sounds distant, even if they're strapped together, Jongin against Chanyeol's chest.  
  
_Yeah_ , Jongin wants to reply, but his answer is swallowed up by a scream as they go hurtling down the Macau tower together.  
  
Chanyeol covers Jongin screams with kisses so fleeting it feels like the wind whipping up their hair. It's entirely unromantic because Jongin can acutely sense the rapidly approaching ground and the safety harness is digging painfully into his thigh, but if Jongin ignores the fight with vertigo, kissing Chanyeol always did feel a little like falling off a cliff, all racing heartbeats and breathless gasps.  
  
The bungee jump attendant smiles knowingly at them when they've safely planted both feet on the ground and Chanyeol cheerfully says, "I hope that was caught on camera!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Vietnam proves to be a welcome retreat after days of rushing through crowds and concrete jungles.  
  
They wanted to head to Halong Bay but the date they were arriving in Vietnam happened to coincide with the 14th day of the lunar month, so they ended up in Hoi An instead.  
  
Jongin buys his first suit in a tiny tailor shop for a fraction of the price in Korea, a graduation present for himself and a symbol of his awaiting working life. It takes only one day for the suit to be ready for the first fitting and it fits Jongin like a glove, the workmanship outstanding for the price. Jongin cannot thank the seamstress enough and she beams, mulled with jongin's attempts at broken Vietnamese.  
  
"Well?" Jongin steps out from the fitting room in his newly bought suit and asks, giving a small twirl for Chanyeol.  
  
Chanyeol doesn't answer but merely stares, drinking in the sight of Jongin until Jongin feels oddly self-conscious. "Is it... too small?"  
  
"You look amazing." When Chanyeol finally speaks, Jongin feels his stomach swoop with desire. Chanyeol's voice is but a throaty whisper, low and dark with promise.  
  
It only takes two steps into their chalet before Chanyeol has Jongin pushed against the wall in a rough and searing kiss, mouthing hungrily down the side of Jongin's neck and across his collarbones.  
  
They christen the suit in a very different way, and with all the memories clinging to the suit, jongin definitely won't be wearing it to work any time soon.  
  
  
  
At night, after they've tired themselves out and ordered dinner in bed, they take a stroll in town and finally see the hype of the lantern town for themselves.  
  
It's a breath taking experience sipping on beer among hundreds of lanterns and their soft reflections in the calm river. Jongin is reminded of Hangang river and the many dates they shared when they first started dating in university and somehow the memories bleed into each other when he closes his eyes, the city lights of Hangang blurring into the lanterns of Hoi An.  
  
For kicks, Chanyeol orders a cocktail with a shot of iced Vietnamese coffee despite Jongin's protests and lets Jongin take the honour of first sip.  
  
"This tastes like poison," Jongin blanches, pushing the glass away from him.  
  
"Baby," Chanyeol says fondly, tapping Jongin's nose and laughing when Jongin tries to bite his finger. He brings the glass up for a sip and immediately starts coughing, the strong alcohol and bitter coffee taking him by surprise.  
  
Chanyeol is generous enough to let Jongin bask in the satisfaction of the unspoken 'I told you'.  
  
  
  
  
  
They spend another two nights relaxing in Hoi An and Danang before they fly to their last destination, Koh Samui, Thailand.  
  
The island is thronging with too many tourists but it doesn't stop Koh Samui from being absolutely beautiful. They splurge on a villa with a stretch of private beach and it's there that they take their dinner, simple sandwiches on a picnic mat taken from their room.  
  
Jongin has never seen a sunset by beach and he watches the dip of the horizon quietly, too enthralled to look away. He doesn't even notice that Chanyeol has disappeared until he feels the mat move.  
  
Chanyeol offers him his hand and smiles, "I have something to show you."  
  
"Close your eyes," Chanyeol tells him and Jongin plays along, amused by his boyfriend's antics. Jongin concentrates instead on the soft slip of the sand beneath his toes and the steady warmth of Chanyeol's palm.  
  
It doesn't take long before Chanyeol stops them both and asks Jongin to open his eyes.  
  
  
  
The first thing Jongin sees is a sandcastle, a small fort with carved in doors and even a moat.  
  
Then he notices it. A simple ring peeks on the top of the castle and Jongin's breath hitches in his throat, suddenly hearing nothing but the rhythmic crashing of the waves.  
  
Only now does he pick up on how nervous Chanyeol looks, or how he's dressed too finely for the beach in his collared shirt and pressed slacks. Chanyeol's palms are sweaty as he holds Jongin's hand again, this time cradled carefully with both hands. "The sandcastle may crumble, but my love for you won't."  
  
It almost draws a laugh from Jongin but as soon as the urge comes, it's replaced with a heady rush, and Jongin manages to choke out, "I can't believe you said that."  
  
Chanyeol drops Jongin's hands to pull out his phone, already set to a video and he holds it out shakily, pressing play.  
  
The video is a slideshow of pictures, all taken by Chanyeol along their three week long getaway- on Victoria Peak in Hong Kong, outside a ramen store in Xi Men Ding, Taiwan, on the elephant in Hoi An, but all of them share something in common.  
  
While Jongin is admiring the scenery or caught up in an interesting souvenir at the stores, Chanyeol is watching Jongin intensely in all of the pictures. Jongin immediately understands what romantic comedy heroines mean when they say to find someone who treats you like you're their world, because Chanyeol's gaze is so raw and open there is no mistaking the emotion burning in his eyes.  
  
The slideshow stops on the final shot of them on the beach. Chanyeol's hand is long enough that the camera captures half of their bodies and Jongin has his head thrown back in a laugh. This time, Chanyeol is not looking at Jongin but staring straight into the camera with a bright grin, his other arm stretched by his side to hold out a card hidden in his palm.  
  
"When did you do this?" Jongin gasps, eyes starting to feel a little wet. He was right next to Chanyeol and he didn't even notice-  
  
Because the card reads in Chanyeol's signature scrawl, _will you marry me?_  
  
"Kim Jongin," Chanyeol says, voice sounding stronger and more confident now. He plucks the ring from the sandcastle and drops to one knee, head turned up at with this goofy smile. "You've made the past five years of my life the most blissful years I've ever had. You cry when watching dramas and leave snot on my clothes, and you keep sneaking stray cats into our home even when you know it means we have to sleep apart that night. You burn everything you cook and sometimes you even leave your socks everywhere in the house, but I hope I can have these treasured moments for the rest of my life.” He takes a deep breath and continues, voice dropping low, “Will you marry me?"  
  
Jongin sniffs, tears spilling over now. "You're stupid."  
  
Chanyeol is off his knees in a flash, reaching out to embrace Jongin and fitting him snugly in his arms. He rests his chin on the crown of Jongin's head and closes his eyes. "I love you."  
  
Jongin buries his nose into Chanyeol's collar and grips the back of Chanyeol's shirt, clinging on tight. "So stupid."  
  
_Yes._  
  
  
  
_end._


End file.
